


Oh, the Club Isn't THAT Bad

by bluefloydz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefloydz/pseuds/bluefloydz
Summary: Alec has had enough of the music and dancing, clubbing has never been his thing. Just when Alec is about to give up on the night and head home, he meets someone who he just can't resist. And that glittery man feels the same way.





	Oh, the Club Isn't THAT Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this is my first ever fic, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing haha. It's just a simple one-shot, pretty much just smut... enjoy! :)

Alexander Lightwood considers himself to be the best brother in the world. He must be. Because that just has to be the only explanation for why in the hell he is spending his Saturday night surrounded by a hundred hot, sweaty, gyrating bodies, instead of at home catching up on his reading like he wanted. 

Alec always did have a sweet spot for his sister Izzy, there was nearly nothing she couldn’t get him to do. And checking out the newest, hottest club in the city was no exception. 

Apparently, Pandemonium had been getting great press and was supposed to be the “next big thing”. Ha, like Alec cared. But, as always, Izzy won… which explains why he is currently being grinded on my some drunk college chick. 

 

‘Alright that’s it, I can’t do this anymore,’ Alec thought to himself. 

He started walking around looking for Izzy to tell her he was leaving. He finally found her at the bar talking to some readhead he didn’t know. Eventually making it through the throng of people, he made his way up to her.

“Iz!” He shouted over the music. “I’m gonna get out of here, I need to wake up early tomorrow to go for a run, “ His excuse sounded dismal even to him. 

“What, no! The night’s just getting started! Here, this is my friend Clary, we work together.” The redhead smiled at him warmly and started to say something he could barely even hear, before she saw someone over Alec’s shoulder. 

“Magnus! Hey over here!” the redhead called out, waving someone over. 

Alec turned around just as the man - Magnus, apparently - started walking toward them. 

Suddenly all thoughts of leaving were wiped clean from his mind as his eyes fell upon the sexiest man he’d ever seen. 

He walked past Alec and hugged Clary with a smile

“Darling, I’ve been looking all over for you, who’s this lovely lady you have here?” He grabbed Izzy’s hand and gave it a kiss. 

“Magnus, this is Izzy, we work together, and this is her brother Alec.”

Magnus turned to say hello and for the first time his attention fell just on Alec; as their eyes locked, heat swooped down Alec’s body in a way he’d never felt before. That caramel skin, those sparkling eyes, his hair just screaming to be pulled, those plump, pink lips. Shit, Alec’s done for. So much for an early night.

“My, my, look at you. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said, extending his ring clad hand toward to shake. Magnus raked his eyes up and down Alec. Well, at least Alec knew the feelings were mutual. 

He could feel the red blush creep up his neck as he took the extended hand. As soon as their skin touched, it was like sparks were flying from the point of contact. 

Apparently Alec’s mind being blown was an internal affair, because Izzy went on as if nothing had even happened. 

“Do you have to go Alec? Can’t you stay for a little longer?” This snaps Alec out of his stupor, and he tears his gaze away from Magnus’ almost glowing eyes. Shit! What was he doing, Alec Lightwood does not get insanely turned on by the sight of random guys he meets at the club. He had to get out of there. 

“Yeah, sorry Iz, I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner. And you’ve got these two to keep you company now,” he said, deliberately avoiding the use of Magnus’ name. Because he knows if he keeps thinking about the man, it’d be game over. 

But the universe seemingly had other plans. 

“Actually, I think I’ll be on my way as well. Sorry, biscuit. But I’m sure you and Isabel will have a lovely time.” He turned his attention back to Alec. 

“Alexander, would you like to walk out with me, maybe share a cab?”

Alec was powerless to say no, so he just nodded his head dumbly and said goodbye to the girls before following the sparkly man out into the night. 

Once he was outside in the fresh air and could no longer feel the vibration of the bass in his teeth, he could think a bit clearer. Just a bit. 

“So, where are you headed, beautiful?”

Alec blushed furiously, how was this absolutely stunning man actually flirting with him?

“Umm, north, toward the apartment building by the NYU campus.”

Magnus’ face lit up. “Perfect! I’m heading north as well, why don’t we share a cab.”

And that is how Alec found himself, for the second time that night, in a position he’d truly never thought he’d be in. 

Alec sat as far away from Magnus as the tight space in the back seat would allow. But it did nothing for the sexual tension that was crackling in the air. 

Magnus turned his body toward him. “So darling, do you have a girlfriend?” Alec shook his head, barely looking at him.

“Boyfriend?” the word rang through the car, Alec finally looked toward the man. 

Magnus had moved closer to Alec than he thought, and suddenly they were face to face. 

“No.” He managed to whisper, unable to tear his eyes away from that beautiful face. ‘Fuck, that’s it, I’m done,’ Alec thought to himself. 

“Oh good, then would it be alright if I do this?” 

Before Alec even had a chance to think, Magnus had surged forward, and his lips found Alec’s in a searing kiss. 

Yup, and it’s official. Alec is dead. Gone. Flatlined. He figures he may as well give in now, so that’s exactly what he does.

Magnus is pressed up against him so deliciously, he can feel the man’s body through his tight clothes. He’s lean but well muscled. Hard. Everywhere. And Alec loves it. 

At the first hint of tongue, Alec almost whimpers. He grabs Magnus’ waist with one hand and pulls him closer, wanting more. He wraps the other in Magnus’ silky hair and pulls. Before he knows it the car has stopped and he’s standing outside of an unfamiliar building. Magnus grabs his hand and pulls him into the apartment lobby, Alec follows eagerly.

They manage to keep their hands to themselves all the way to the elevator, but as soon as they step in and the doors close, they’re on one another in an instant. 

Magnus pushes Alec up against the wall, kissing his was down Alec’s jaw and to his neck. 

“God,” he moans, “this tattoo is so sexy, I’ve wanted to lick it since the second I saw you.”

Alec knew his neck tattoo was hot, that’s one of the reasons he got it if he’s being honest.

“Do it,” he groans.

Alec’s head falls back against the wall as Magnus starts sucking an impressive hickey onto his neck. 

He distantly hears the ping of the elevator reaching their destination, and follows Magnus out, staying as close as physically possible. Magnus attempts to unlock his door, which Alec only makes more difficult by wrapping himself around Magnus, kissing the back of his neck and reaching his hand around the man’s front to grab at his chest. 

Magnus lets out a sigh as Alec’s fingers tweak a hard nipple. “We’re never going to get inside if you don’t stop that, which’d be a real shame considering how badly I want to fuck you right now.”

Alec let out a moan of approval, waves of heat coursing through his body just at the thought. He backs off and lets the man swing the door open, pulling Alec in with him. 

As soon as the door slams shut, Magnus has him up against the wall, again. Their lips move furiously against each other, tongues fighting for dominance until Alec gives in and just takes what Magnus is giving him. His hand finds Magnus’ hips, and he pulls the man tightly up against him, feeling Magnus’ hardness up against his own makes him let out a guttural moan. 

“Bed, now. Please,” Alec gasps into Magnus’s mouth. 

Magnus reaches down and yanks Alec’s thighs up into his arms, Alec wraps his legs around Magnus to keep from falling. Holy shit, Magnus does not look strong enough to be carrying a 6ft 3 man around like it’s nothing. But he is. And it’s turning Alec on more than he ever thought possible. 

Magnus stumbles through his apartment and into his bedroom, before tossing the beautiful man onto his bed and staring at him with lust in his eyes. 

Alec looked like sex incarnate. His hair a mess, lips swollen and red, skin flushed, panting and looking up at Magnus with such desire. 

Simultaneously, they tear at their own clothes, too amped up to take their time unwrapping one another. Then finally, finally, Alec sees Magnus standing in front of him in all his glory. His hairless chest glistening already, makeup smudged just a bit, hard, red cock curved up toward his belly. 

“Move up the bed.” The request is simple, but in that husky voice, oh so sexy. 

Alec scrambles up and spreads his legs, long past the point of embarrassment or hesitance. Magnus gets on the bed and slowly climbs up and onto Alec, eyeing the man with an intensity that’s turning Alec to jelly. 

Magnus bends his head down and starts to mouth at his abs, inching up and over his chest, laying kisses all along his torso. He ghosts over Alec’s nipples, teasing them into hardness. Alec groans long and loud. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s barely keeping it together at this point. 

Magnus looks up at him with a smirk and his lips find Alec’s once more in a filthy kiss. “Shh, I’ve got you, baby.”

And then Magnus is going lower again, this time going past his chest all together. He settles between Alec’s thighs, placing scorching kisses along the inside. Alec vaguely hears the sound of a bottle being opened before he feels a tentative finger brush over his entrance. 

“Is this okay?” The view of Magnus looking up at Alec from below is hotter than it has any right to be.

“God yes, hurry,” Alec moans out.

“Hmm impatient, are we? Don’t worry.”

All of a sudden there’s a wet heat sliding over the head of his cock and a long, slim finger going inside of him. “Uhhn, holy fuck don’t stop.” Magnus doesn’t. Soon he has 3 fingers up there and is bobbing his head furiously. He mouths at the dripping head and hums with approval. 

“Please, please I’m ready... just -nngh- hurry.” Magnus smiles wickedly up at him and then the fingers are gone and so is his mouth. Alec hears the foil packet tearing, and then Magnus is pressed up against his entrance. 

He slowly starts easing his way in. Alec gasps at the stretch. It’s so fucking good. After what seems like hours Magnus is finally completely inside of him. Alec leans up and takes his lips in a searing kiss as Magnus begins to grind against him. 

“Nnngh, Alexander, you’re so tight baby, you feel so good,” 

Alec feels his walls clench around Magnus’ length. He lifts his legs and wraps them around Magnus’ waist, encouraging him to go faster, deeper. 

Magnus is building up to a punishing pace, and Alec is fucking loving it. He’s a moaning, groaning mess underneath Magnus. 

“So close,” he breathed out. “Pleasepleaseplease,” he chants.

Magnus mouths at his neck, licking, sucking, biting. He feels his impending release and goes even faster, loving the shameless sounds Alec is releasing underneath him. 

He pulls back so that just his head is inside, before slamming back in, reaching that spot inside Alec that makes him see stars. And Alec falls over the edge, hard. His cock exploding untouched onto his stomach. Magnus pumps into him a few more times before he freezes, buried deep inside, a look of ecstasy painted on his face. Alec could almost feel his cum pumping inside of him. 

Their bodies were still thrumming with energy, tingling from their explosive release. The only sound is their panting breaths trying to steady, and their hearts pounding. 

“Fuck, Alexander, you are incredible.” His face is buried in Alec’s neck nuzzling the skin and placing soft, soothing kisses. 

Alec runs his hand lazily up and down Magnus’ back, tilting his head into the man’s soft hair and inhaling his scent. 

Eventually they untangled from one another and get cleaned up. They end up snuggled under the covers with Magnus wrapped around Alec. 

“I’m really glad I met you tonight,” Magnus whispered into the back of Alec’s neck.

“Me too, Magnus,” Alec mumbled sleepily back. Smiling softly he turns his head and gives a final soft kiss to the other man. 

“Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight.”

Huh, maybe he hadn’t really needed a quiet night after all, Alec thought to himself bemusedly as he drifted off to sleep in Magnus’ strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it and the smut wasn't too cringy. Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or constructive criticism (I could probably use it!) I'd really appreciate it, thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
